My Bloody Valentine
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: A one-shot story about a gruesome, grueling murder on Valentine’s Day. Based on Good Charlotte’s “My Bloody Valentine.” HitsuMatsu.


**Title:** My Bloody Valentine  
**Date:** 14-15 February, 2010  
**Words:** 1359 (word count only includes the story, not the lyrics or the header info)  
**Characters:** Toshiro, Rangiku, Gin, Ukitake; mentioned Hyourinmaru, Kira.  
**Pairings:** Rangiku & Toshiro, hints of Gin & Rangiku.  
**Summary:** A one-shot story about a gruesome, grueling murder on Valentine's Day. Based on Good Charlotte's "My Bloody Valentine."  
**Inspiration:**. I've been listening to this song in my car a lot lately (thanks to my sister for getting me hooked on Good Charlotte in the first place, haha).  
**Rating: **PG-15, for themes.

_**A/N:**__ Hmm… Perhaps I should worry for my sanity after all. I think I've just created a monster out of everyone's favourite short and white-haired cutie. Do forgive me. _

_Also, I'm so sorry, because I simply adore Gin, but he is the only other 'love interest,' so to speak, of Rangiku's. So, please find it in your heart not to hate me. In the Shinigami's Life's Questions Answered fic, he'll be back to the usual rehab pranks next chapter. He's not gone for good. _

_I was going to post this in the Life's Questions fic, but it seems to be… rather a misfit for that fic. So, it's been made a standalone. _

_Proceed with caution, it's… really morbid, especially for me.  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

_Oh, my love  
__Please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and  
__We'll start a new life_

_I ripped out / His throat  
__And called you on the telephone  
__To take off / My disguise  
__Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
__The night he died  
__You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
__One last time_

_Oh, my love  
__Please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and  
__We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all  
__I don't know wrong from right  
__All I know is that I love you tonight_

_There was / Police and / Flashing lights  
__The rain came down so hard that night and the  
__Headlines read / A lover died  
__No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
__The night he died  
__You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
__One last time_

_Singin'..._

_Oh, my love  
__Please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and  
__We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all  
__I don't know wrong from right  
__All I know is that I love you tonight  
__Tonight…_

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
__Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
__Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
__What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

_Oh, my love  
__Please don't cry  
__I'll wash my bloody hands and  
__We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all  
__I don't know wrong from right  
__All I know is that I love you tonight  
__Tonight…_

"_My Bloody Valentine"  
-Good Charlotte _

**oOoOo**

Toshiro scrubbed his hands with the soap, running them under the warm water. He shook some of the water from his hair, the droplets landing on the floor with hard splashes. The sooner he erased the evidence the less his chances of worrying about the consequences.

Quietly, deftly he stripped from his wet, stained clothes and tied them tightly inside a plastic bag. He stuffed the bag into the back of his closet, where he knew he could hide it until he had the opportunity to get rid of the evidence. Naked, he walked to his bathroom and stepped under the warm shower. He let the water wash off as much of the dried, murky red blood as possible. Grabbing a washcloth and a bar of soap, he finished cleaning himself, scrubbing vigorously to remove any traces of the truth behind his actions.

Loosely wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out into his bedroom to search for fresh clean clothes.

"_Because, it's your turn to suffer, you bastard," rage filled Toshiro's eyes as the man forcefully pinned beneath his smaller frame looked up at him. The man was frightened, scared. Toshiro obviously had just simply gone insane. _

"_Ya don't wanna hurt meh, 'Gaya. What'll Ran do when she finds out whatcha did?" the man looked up, forcing a smile through his fright. _

"_She won't find out. You'll be dead, and there will be no trace of me anywhere. No one will ever know. Who would ever suspect the 'kid' taicho?" Toshiro remarked, smirking evilly. _

_The man looked up again, eyes opening wide, revealing their blood red hue. Toshiro wanted to soak the man in his own blood, make his skin the same colour as his eyes. _

"_Come on now, 'Gaya," the man laughed lightly, hopefully, "Ya don't wanna do this. How ya gonna get rid of yer reiatsu signature?"_

"_Simple," Toshiro smirked. "I bound my reiatsu before I left my home tonight. I followed you from her house, and you never noticed. She had no idea I was anywhere about. Shouldn't have been out with Rangiku tonight." Toshiro spoke casually, as though the weather was the topic of interest. _

"_Now, now. Really, why'd ya ever wanna do something like this? I can't be that important a person fer ya ta want me murdered, can I?" the man begged Toshiro to sympathize. _

"_The less time you spend trying to untie yourself, the easier this will be for both of us." Toshiro's eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Finally I can end this torment, and Rangiku and I will live peacefully together now, free of you." _

_With one final scream from the man, masked by the furious rumble of thunder, Toshiro thrust the blade of Hyourinmaru deep into Gin's heart, giving it a sickening twist. Slicing the finely sharpened blade (Rangiku's handiwork) across Gin's throat, Toshiro stood and quickly exited the premises. _

_No one suspected the 'child' taicho._

"Matsumoto, I need you to meet me in the office, now!" Toshiro barked into the cell phone. "Something's happened over in Third, and the Soutaicho wants us there."

"Taicho?" Rangiku questioned, noticing Toshiro's voice caught between calmness and panic. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Matsumoto, but it must be bad. Do you think you can handle whatever it might be?" Toshiro asked, his speech slowing and concern tinting his voice.

"I- I suppose I have to, don't I, Taicho?" Rangiku responded. She sensed Toshiro nodding his head somberly. "I'll be at the office in just a moment."

Toshiro smiled to himself, pleased with the outcome of the night's events. He removed the reiatsu lock, tossing it into the closet as well, and quickly made his way to the office.

The Tenth Division leaders hastened to the Third Division, fighting the heavy rain and ducking out of the way of the thunder and lightening. Rangiku clung to Toshiro's haori as he navigated the way through Third, happy to have her behind him as he fought to control his smirk of pleasure. They approached the scene, Rangiku now clinging to Toshiro's hand.

"What's has happened?" Rangiku asked as soon as they found Ukitake.

Ukitake looked grimly to Rangiku. "Rangiku-san, perhaps you would like to sit down?" Ukitake offered his hand. Rangiku took the proffered hand and followed Ukitake to a nearby bench. "Rangiku-san," Toshiro could just hear Ukitake speaking above the din of noise from the storm, "it seems that Ichimaru has been… murdered."

Toshiro turned in time to see Rangiku's face light with disbelief, her eyes growing large and surprised, denying the truth. "No, no, that can't be. It's not possible. How could that have happened? He would have fought them, probably killed them…" Rangiku's voice grew soft and disappeared. Her eyes filled with tears, and Toshiro was immediately by her side, holding her. She turned to him, sitting beside her on the bench, and buried her face into the crook of his neck, his wet hair matting a little more with her tears.

Toshiro calmly rubbed light circles on Rangiku's back, trying to offer her comfort. He knew she would need some time, probably a few days, to adjust to things. He also knew that within a month's time, by White Day, she would be with him, Gin long forgotten.

The Second Division was put in charge of the investigation. The only evidence they found was a few strands of Kira's hair, but nothing else to incriminate him. His alibi was airtight, being with Hinamori at a party in the Eighth all evening.

_Toshiro smiled, Hyourinmaru tied safely around him, fingering the sash and sword, moving his fingers to the golden pendant in the center of his chest. _This is for Rangiku_, he told himself. With his reiatsu locked up, all he could feel was a slight hum from his zanpakuto, but he felt the encouraging vibration Hyourinmaru often gave in times of crisis. _

_Watching as Gin walked out of the door of Rangiku's home, Toshiro slowly crept behind him, lightly following, sword already posed. _

"Rangiku," Toshiro whispered softly, trying to catch her attention. She looked up to him, the rain disguising her tears poorly. "Rangiku, please don't cry. It will be okay. We'll get through this. Together."

Rangiku cried into Toshiro's shoulder for an hour – Toshiro assumed, losing track of the time with the storm raging – completely exhausting herself. He cradled her in his arms, gently running his fingers through her hair. She fell into a light slumber, Toshiro serving as a pillow and his haori a blanket.

"Hitsugaya-kun, perhaps the two of you should head home? Rangiku-san could probably use a good rest," Ukitake approached the pair.

Toshiro looked up, having forgotten where they were. "Oh, yes, I suppose so. I'll just… take her to my home for the night."

"That would probably be best. I'm sure she could use company tonight." Ukitake smiled warmly, encouragingly. "Second Division will wrap up the investigation soon, and we'll start making funeral arrangements in the morning. Tell Rangiku-san that she will be needed for those decisions, being the closest thing to family Ichimaru-san had."

Toshiro nodded firmly, scooping Rangiku up into his arms and carefully walking out of the area. He strolled along slowly, Rangiku constantly transitioning between asleep and awake. As they walked, Toshiro caught a glimpse of the printing presses in the Ninth Division, where Hisagi and the other members of the newsprint team were hard at work. The headline read "A lover died – No tell-tale heart was left to find."

Smirking again, Toshiro lowered his head to look at the woman in his arms. Rangiku peeked one eye open. "What's so funny?" she asked. Toshiro's smile faded.

"Nothing is funny. I was simply thinking. Go back to sleep. You're staying with me tonight," Toshiro spoke quietly, still loudly enough to be heard over the rumble of thunder.

Rangiku nodded and closed her eyes again. Waiting until she was nearly unconscious, Toshiro whispered,

"Oh, my love, please don't cry.  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.  
I don't know much at all.  
I don't know wrong from right.  
All I know is that I love you tonight."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**


End file.
